In the Beginning.../Duly Deputized Super Agents!
Episode title is the debut episode in series. Plot synopsis In the Beginning... This segment starts with Baron Blitz in a giant robot about to push a red button. Captain Crandell then bursts in through the wall of the robot, and confronts him. Baron Blitz: "Hahahaha" Captain Crandell: "Not so fast Baron Blitz!" Laser Pirate: "Blimey its Captain Crandell!" Captain Crandell then shoots laser beams through his eyes, melting the button, tying the nefarious baron, and his henchmen together, and flying out of the robot just before it explodes. However the alarm clock rings, and this was revealed to be a dream of a school aged kid named Crandell. Crandell quickly gets dressed, and wears his old blanket like a cape, and runs downstairs, getting ready for school, still in his pajamas much to his mother's chagrin. Earth Mom: "Crandell do you really want to wear your old blanket to school?" Crandell: "I prefer the name Captain Crandell, Earth Mom, and this captain wears a cape" Crandell's sister Jean then suggests making a new cape for Crandell as practice for her "career as a famous fashion designer". Crandell then leaves for school, as Mom, and Jean talk about Crandell thinking he is a superhero. At school Crandell's teacher, Mrs. Woolingantz is teaching a history lesson about Benjamin Franklin when Crandell butts in and asks if being struck by lightning gave him superpowers, much to Mrs. Woolingantz's annoyance. She then suggests that the fact that none of the founding fathers had superpowers would make sense after a field trip to the Waxworks of American History, and says to get the permission slips signed. The Schools PA system then chimes in to tell all classes to turn their TV's on, and a news report stating that Baron Blitz escaped from The State Facility For the Insidious and Cruel. The news report then cuts to The Governor who says that he will hire a superhero to fight Baron Blitz. Mrs. Woolingantz then suggests that one superhero won't be enough, and Crandell takes this as a suggestion to get a team together. Mrs. Woolingantz: "Oh dear, one superhero might not be enough to stop Baron Blitz." Crandell: "Good thinking Mrs. Woolingantz, I'll need help" Crandell then quickly writes a list with possible superhero teamates on the back of the permission slip, and sets to work on observing the teammates during recess. Crandell first observes Delvin unwrap a chocolate bar, and eat the wrapper, but discard the candy itself. This odd behavior quickly causes his name to be crossed off the list. Crandell then observes Joahne, and Lionel failing miserably at playing catch, and crosses them off as well before crossing Lovisa off the list as well after observing her climbing the playground slide. Crandell then observes Brenda jumping rope, while doing so Ernie tries to snatch Brenda's lunchbox, but Brenda quickly snatches it back with her rope, impressing Crandell. Hector then uses his skateboard to soar over Crandell's head, and land perfectly, and proceed to spin the skateboard with his fingers. While Brenda is quick to join the team, Hector takes a bit of convincing, but eventually agrees to join. Hector is given the name Skate Lad, and Brenda is given the name Rope Girl. Hector: "I don't feel like it." Crandell: "But you're the state skateboard champion." Hector: "Three years running, so?" Crandell: "So, you have to use your powers to help the less fortunate" The trio then proceeds to The Governor's office where a group of superheroes are waiting to audition for the job. Hector then proceeds to inform Crandell that they stand no chance of being selected with all the grown up superheroes around. Crandell then yells out that Baron Blitz is outside with a giant robot causing the others to scatter out the door leaving the trio as the only ones in the office. However once inside the meeting The Governor informs them that being a superhero is a grown up's job, and that he cannot accept the trio without parental permission. Crandell then asks the governor to give them a chance, however the governor tells his receptionist to show them the way out. Before they can leave however the bank across the street was being robbed by a horseback robber dressed up as George Washington, and the trio then exited out the office window, in an attempt to stop them. Despite successfully stopping the robbery, The Chief does not take kindly to the vigilante action, and quickly picks the trio up in his arms as the robber escaped on horseback. The Governor then pulls up in his limo, and congratulates the trio, before asking about the details of the robber. Crandell then pulls out a dollar bill and implies that George Washington did it, a statement to which The Chief facepalmed to. Following this, The Governor accepted Teamo Supremo as the superheroes that he would hire. The trio then went to Crandell's house where they were debating about why George Washington would rob a bank, and why Baron Blitz hasn't yet made a move. Crandell's mother then walked in, and asked him to introduce her to his friends, at which point Crandell introduced them by their alter-egos. Brenda then asked for some food, to which Crandell's mom responded with a string of superhero/food puns. The Governor then called her house, asking for the trio just as Crandell's mom had finished making the sandwiches. Earth Mom: Oh Hello... "You want to speak to Crandell, Captain Crandell the superhero?" The trio then rushes off, but not before Rope Girl lassos all of the sandwiches off of the plate. The group then stops another robber, this one dressed like Abe Lincoln, however once the robber was lassoed, and on the ground it melted into a storm drain. The Chief then blamed the trio for the robbery after saying that robbers don't melt, at which point the governor suggested that the group leaves the crime fighting to the adults. Teamo Supremo then returns to Crandell's house, where they enter the secret hideout under the doghouse and debate why the robber melted. Crandell's mom then signed the permission slip, and dropped it into the hideout, this caused Crandell to realize why the robber melted. He then asked Jean if wax melts in the sun, when she said yes, stating that she has to know this if she wants to "become a famous scientist". Crandell then asks the group why Lincoln melted before revealing that he believes that the robber was made of wax. The trio then goes on a field trip to the wax museum, however the class finds the Hall of Presidents exhibit closed, and walks to the Hall of Vice Presidents. Unbeknownst to the rest of the class however Teamo Supremo stays behind, and enters the hall where it is quickly revealed that Baron Blitz was behind the whole string of robberies by using wax figures. Teamo Supremo then quickly shuts this down, putting an end to the Baron's latest nefarious plot. Duly Deputized Super Agents! Appearances In the Beginning... # Baron Blitz # Captain Crandell # Laser Pirate # Earth Mom # Jean # Mrs. Woolingantz # The Governor # Joahne, Lionel, and Lovisa # Rope Girl # Ernie # Skate Lad # The Mitt # Important Matters Duly Deputized Super Agents Notes & trivia * During In the Beginning... The TV turns itself on when the PA System tells Mrs. Woolingantz to turn it on. * It would actually be impossible to stop a horse with a Banana peel like Crandell did to Baron Blitz while the later was robbing a bank dressed as George Washington. * The fact that Crandell's mom actually might know about her son's superpowers is implied from the scene in the kitchen where the governor calls asking for Teamo Supremo. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}